Dragonball Z Goes Sailor Moon
by Masquerade
Summary: Uh...this one will either leave you scratching your head saying "WTF?" or laughing your butt off. Read it for yourself!


DRAGONBALL Z Goes Sailor Moon

By Masquerade

All DBZ characters are © Akira Toryama and Toei Studios

All Sailor Moon characters they impersonate are © Naoko Takeuchi

Note: the fan character Yveotto is © me, she makes her first appearance in my fanfic Deadly Sin Chronicles part 2, coming soon. She and Vegeta are big rivals, and that's very important in this little comic relief fic. Now, on with the show. Enjoy.

**(We see Yamcha, Tien, Krillin, and Piccolo dressed up in Tuxedo Mask outfits, and admiring them with big grins.)**

Yamcha: Now this is what I'm talking about.

****

Tien: You said it. Maybe this will help me get a date.

****

Krillin: (sings) If they can see me now that little gang of mine…

****

Piccolo: (sticks his fingers in his ears) Shut up Krillin. You look good in a tux, but you sing like a moose.

**(Bulma, Trunks, and Gohan walk in.)**

Trunks: What the…

****

Bulma: What are you boys up to?

**(The 4 tux's stand up and dramatically take a Tuxedo Mask pose.)**

Yamcha: Tuxedo Yamcha!

****

Tien: Tuxedo Tien!

****

Krillin: Tuxedo Krillin!

****

Piccolo: Tuxedo Piccolo!

**(Points like Sailor Moon)**

Tuxs: We are the Tuxedo Z's!

**(Bulma smiles with little hearts around her)**

Bulma: That is so cute. (The Tuxs smile charmingly)

**(Trunks and Gohan fall over laughing)**

**(The Tuxs frown at that)**

(Suddenly, a light shines on a nearby lamp post.)

Goku: That's nothing compared to my costume.

**(Everyone looks up to see Goku wearing Prince Endymion armor and holding a rose)**

Everyone: Goku?!?!?!

****

Gohan: Dad?

****

Goku: Nope, I'm Prince Endy-Goku.

**(Bulma's eyes turn into hearts)**

Bulma: Now that's what I'm talking about!

**(Goku jumps down to join the others. Gohan and Trunks run to him.)**

Gohan&Trunks: Cool!

****

Trunks: You look great Goku-san.

****

Gohan: Where'd you get the outfit?

****

Goku: Oh, there's two more left in the back closet back at home. (thumbs behind him)

****

Yamcha: (looks at lovesick Bulma, then at Endy-Goku, and rolls up his sleeves) That's it! I'm getting one of those suits! (Before he can take a step, Trunks and Gohan are already dressed up in them) (looks depressed) Aw man!

****

Bulma: (looks around suddenly) Where's Vegeta? Isn't he with you?

****

Krillin: Yeah, but he's taking too long in the changing room.

****

Vegeta: (shouts from behind a door) I'm not coming out!

****

Bulma: Why?

****

Yamcha: (smirks) I think the Princess Serena costume was the only one left…

**(Everyone pictures Vegeta in the Princess Serena dress; and Piccolo, Trunks, Tien, and Krillin fall over laughing)**

Bulma: (opens the door) Maybe he thinks he looks fat in a tuxedo or…(looks through the door, and gets major sweat drops)…Vegeta?

**(Vegeta is dressed up as Sailor Moon! There is a pause of shock, and then everyone falls over laughing their asses off. Vegeta frowns with a vein pop and sweat droplet.)**

Vegeta: I knew I'd get that reaction.

****

Voice: (from behind Vegeta) Well, it could have been worse.

**(Vegeta turns around, and suddenly gets lots of sweat drops.)**

(It's the Ginyu force dressed as the Starlights)

Recoome: (showing off his outfit, and looking at Burtur) What's so bad about these costumes?

****

Burtur: Now I know how Vegeta feels.

****

Jaice: (looks down at his boots) Funny. Nobody wanted these costumes…(Burtur gets a vein pop)

****

Ginyu: I can see why, these bottoms are riding up on me. (Goldo has a bunch of sweat drops)

****

Vegeta: (glares at Goku) Hey! How dare you look better than me Kakerot!

****

Goku: Really? You think I look good? (makes a macho pose) (Vegeta gets a vein pop) Hey, look on the bright side: you're the strongest senshi.

****

Vegeta: (rubs his forehead with two fingers) Shut up. I might start to care.

****

Bulma: Guys, why are you dressed up as Sailor Moon characters?

****

Piccolo: We're gonna crash the Sailor Moon convention tomorrow.

****

Yamcha: And maybe we can pick up some girls while we're at it.

****

Bulma: (sweatdrop) Oh.

****

Krillin: Hey Bulma, dress up in something.

****

Bulma: (looks at the door) Okay…(walks in the door, closes it, then comes out instantly in a Sailor Mercury outfit) How do I look?

****

Goku: (smiles and nods) You look good.

****

(Then Chichi comes in as Sailor Mars, #18 comes out as Sailor Venus, and Yveotto "Yve" comes out as Sailor Jupiter)

Chichi, #18, and Yve: Hello!

****

Tuxs: (grin charmingly, and make macho poses) (Sailors ignore them)

****

Yve: We're ready. We just need a Sailor Moon. (Glances at Vegeta, and gives a wicked smirk. Gestures with her finger) C'mere Veggie. You'll be perfect.

****

Vegeta: (has vein pops all over his face. Rolls up an imaginary sleeve) THAT'S IT! THE BITCH WILL DIE! (Chases Yve)

****

Yve: (being chased) I take it back! You'd make a better Starlight!

****

Vegeta: (now chasing Yve with a sludge hammer) You'll be seeing "Starlight" once I'm through with you!

**(Everybody laughs at them)**

#18: Maybe there's a Darien costume for him in the back…

**__**

The End

(All characters pose in their outfits. Vegeta is wearing a Darien costume [green coat])


End file.
